


In Which Hanna Malone Finds Out Her Father Has a Boyfriend

by csichick_2



Series: Jack/Danny 'Verse [5]
Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-03-19
Updated: 2009-05-16
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna finds out that Jack doesn't have a girlfriend like she thought, but a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU for 7x17 "Voir Dire"

“I have a feeling this isn’t about the case,” Danny says, entering Jack’s office after getting the ‘we need to talk’ text message.

“Its about Hanna. We had a nice little bonding session outside her school this morning. She asked about my girlfriend.

“And?” The fact that Hanna still doesn’t know about the two of them has been a point of contention, so Danny’s glad that she has seemingly forced Jack’s hand.

“I’ll tell her tonight,” Jack responds. “The front steps of her school was not the place for that conversation.”

“You should have told her when she first moved back here.”

“Can we not rehash that argument again,” Jack says with a sigh. “As of tonight, she’ll know.”

“You’re still worried about how she’ll react?”

“Yeah, she and I are finally getting along and I don’t want to wreck that.”

“You want me to tell her?” Danny asks.

“I’m her father. I’ll do it.”

“Let me know how it goes.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re home late,” Hanna says as soon as Jack gets inside the apartment.

“I was working.”

“You just don’t want to talk about your girlfriend.”

“What would you say if I said I don’t have a girlfriend?”

“The same thing I said this morning, dad. You are so obvious.”

Jack sits down next to Hanna on the couch as he ponders how best to tell his daughter. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Dad…”

“I have a boyfriend.”

“What!?” Hanna shrieks.

“I have a boyfriend,” Jack repeats.

“I can’t believe you! That’s just… Did you ever even love mom?”

“Of course I love her, Hanna.”

“How am I supposed to believe that when all of a sudden you’re gay?”

“Look Hanna…”

“Don’t talk to me,” Hanna screams as she storms down the hall to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

“I thought you were going to call me last night. After you talked to Hanna.”

“Oh yeah, sorry.”

“Did you not tell her or did it go that badly?”

Jack sighs. “Bad is an understatement. She completely freaked.”

“Because it’s me or because it’s a guy?”

“She didn’t let me get that far. I told her I have a boyfriend and she flipped.”

“So she doesn’t know it’s me?”

“No.”

“You want me to talk to her?” Danny suggests.

Jack shakes his head. “I think she just needs a little time. She feels a bit betrayed right now.”

“Because you didn’t tell her sooner?”

“Because she’s questioning whether or not I ever loved her mother.”

“No comment.”

“Danny…” Jack says warningly.

“I know, I know. She’s the mother of your children. That doesn’t mean I have to like her though.”

“So you’ve established.”

“You want to come over later? You and Hanna probably both need the space right now.”

“I’m getting the silent treatment, so yeah we need the space.”

“If it’s not too late when we leave, I’ll cook for you.”

Jack smiles. “I’ll let you leave early if it gets me a home cooked meal.”

“Pushover,” Danny teases.

Jack rolls his eyes. “Go get back to work before I change my mind.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Calling to check up on me?” Hanna snaps when she answers her phone.

“Hanna…”

“I’m fine, so unless you have something important to say…”

“I just wanted to let you know that I won’t be home until late.”

“Work or your boyfriend?” Hanna asks snottily.

“Depends on the case, but probably both.”

“At least you’re being honest this time.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jack asks.

“It means a few of those nights you were working late, you were probably really off getting a booty call.”

“That was uncalled for Hanna.”

“Whatever. I won’t wait up,” she says as she hangs up her phone.

Jack sighs as he buries his face in his hands. He has no idea how he’s going to end up handling this.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’ve missed your cooking,” Jack says once they’ve finished dinner.

“So you just love me for my culinary abilities,” Danny teases.

“I love you for so much more than that.”

“I know you do. So what did Hanna say when you told her you’d be home late?”

“She accused me of being off on a booty call when I tell her I’m working late.”

Danny snorts. “Doesn’t a booty call require having sex?”

“It hasn’t been that long,” Jack protests.

Danny rolls his eyes. “What time do you have to be home?”

“Hanna said she wouldn’t wait up, so not until just before she wakes up. She’ll be fine alone for one night.”

“So we have time to make up for that no sex thing?”

“More than enough time,” Jack says as he wraps his arms around Danny, guiding them to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

“You know, Elena has a date tonight,” Jack says as he leans over Danny’s shoulder, pretending to pay attention to something on his desk.

“And I care about this why?” Danny asks.

“Hanna’s baby-sitting. Won’t be home until almost midnight.”

“Why Special Agent Malone, is that an invitation?” Danny asks playfully.

“If you want it to be. I was thinking dinner, a movie, maybe something else…”

“Chinese takeout and gratuitous violence?”

“We could always change it up a little.”

“Hanging out at your place is change enough,” Danny says with a smile.

“It has been awhile.”

“At least you and Hanna are getting along again.”

“Yeah, but that means we have to have the whole boyfriend talk again.”

“Why don’t you let me handle it this time?” Danny suggests.

“That’s probably a good idea. If you stick around late enough, you could do it tonight.”

“If I’m still over at midnight, she may figure it out on her own.”

“That may be easier. Unless she flips out again.”

“There’s this thing called optimism, Jack. You may want to try it sometime.”

“Very funny. Come over at seven?”

“I’ll be there.”


	7. Chapter 7

Hanna though she would hate baby sitting, but Sophie Delgado is a fun kid to hang out with. That’s why she was disappointed when Elena’s date ended early. That and even though she and her dad are getting along better, they sill need some time apart. In theory, she’s accepted the fact that he’s dating a man, but that doesn’t mean she wants to talk about it. Or meet the mysterious boyfriend. She really hopes getting home three hours early doesn’t inspire her dad into a bonding session.

Nothing however, could have prepared her for the sight that greets her when she enters the apartment – her father on the couch making out with his boyfriend.

“Ow ew! Get a room!” she exclaims, causing the two men to break apart. “Danny?” she says when she realized just who her father was making out with.

“You’re home early,” Jack says lamely.

“Elena’s date tanked,” Hanna explains. “I’m going to go clear my brain from what I just saw, and then you are going to fill me in. Both of you.”


End file.
